bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Momo Hinamori
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = June 3''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 131 | gender = Female | height = 151 cm (4'11½")Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | weight = 39 kg (86 lbs) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Lieutenant of the 5th Division | team = 5th Division | partner = Shinji Hirako | previous partner = Sōsuke Aizen | base of operations = 5th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Tobiume | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 80 | anime debut = Episode 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Kumi Sakuma | english voice = Karen Strassman | spanish voice = Geni Rey (Spain) Jessica Ángeles (Latin America) }} "The Lieutenant is an expert user of Kidō. She can look awe-inspiring sometimes. Her expression looks good this way too." - Tite Kubo is the lieutenant of the 5th Division, formerly under captain Sōsuke Aizen and currently under captain Shinji Hirako. Appearance Hinamori has brown eyes, and wears standard Shinigami robes with her black hair pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth. When in her Shinigami robes, she wears the 5th Division's lieutenant armband. She can be seen in her pajamas, a plain kimono; in the latter case her hair is tied in a loose ponytail. When she attended the Shinigami Academy, she wore the red student's robes assigned to the girls and her hair was in pigtails tied at the base of her neck. 17 months after Aizen's defeat, Momo wears a new hairstyle, no longer tied up in the back, it hangs down in a bob with a clip on the left side.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, page 3 Personality Hinamori's main pastime activities are reading and drawing. Due to her talent in drawing, she has overseen work for book illustration in the Shinō Academy.Bleach Official Bootleg, page 91 Her love for books has developed since Aizen regularly gave her the books he had read. In his absence, she frequently visits the library. She also attends the ikebana lessons held by Captain Retsu Unohana. She frequently pays visit to her and Tōshirō's grandmother in Rukongai. Her favorite food is peach, while she does not like plums. She sometimes bakes cookies and once made a batch in the shape of Aizen's glasses.Bleach Official Bootleg, pages 58-59 Hinamori is generally an upbeat, easy-going and friendly girl. She has a strong friendship with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, whom she grew up with, repeatedly calling him "Shirō-chan" despite his higher rank and complaints about this.Bleach manga; Chapter 99, page 12 Though normally kind, her rare bouts of anger can appear rather menacing, such as her outrage at Captain Gin Ichimaru when she blamed him for killing Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, pages 6-7 While serving as his lieutenant, Hinamori greatly respects and admires Aizen. She idolizes him to the extent that a letter from Aizen leads her to attack Hitsugaya, her childhood friend''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 131, pages 1-10 and even after being stabbed by Aizen,Bleach manga; Chapter 169, page 16 she proclaims that Aizen was being manipulated and asks Hitsugaya to save him.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, pages 9-10 However, when Aizen leads an attack on the fake Karakura Town, Hinamori helps to defend the town from Aizen and his forces. However, she still refers to him as "Captain Aizen."Bleach manga; Chapter 334, pages 9-10 History when they grew up together.]] Momo grew up in Junrinan, District 1 of Rukongai, along with Tōshirō HitsugayaBleach manga; Chapter -17, page 3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -16, pages 6-8. While Hitsugaya tended to be a bit of a brat as a child, Momo found him amusing and treated him like a younger brother. The two have a close friendship, reflected by Momo giving him the nickname Shiro-chan (Lil' Shiro in the English dub)Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -16, page 4. Although Momo is older than Tōshirō, it gives him the best reason to protect her. Even more, the two are very close and have promised to protect each other. When Momo entered the Shinigami Academy, she excelled at KidōBleach anime; Episode 46. It was there that she met Izuru Kira and Renji AbaraiBleach manga; Chapter -17, who soon became her friends and, later, her fellow lieutenants''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 0 Side-B, page 5. Her friendship with Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai began back in the Shinigami Academy on a standard field exercise to the real world to practice performing the Konsō (Soul Burial)Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 15, and combat with artificial Hollow replicas. The exercise was led by Shūhei Hisagi. Everything went well until a group of Huge Hollows attacked them''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -17, page 17. Shūhei told everyone to run, but Momo turned to see Shūhei being attacked by a Huge Hollow. She ran to help him, and was followed, somewhat reluctantly, by Renji and Izuru''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -17, page 22-23. The group, at first, managed to escape but ended up being surrounded by even more Large Hollows''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -17, page 26, however backup arrived in the form of Fifth Division Captain Aizen and his Lieutenant Gin IchimaruBleach manga; Chapter -17, pages 27-29. Momo began idolizing Aizen from that moment. Later, Momo was assigned to Aizen's Division after her graduation from the Shinigami Academy. After Gin's eventual promotion to Captain, Momo made her way through the ranks to be Aizen’s Lieutenant (through much hard work as noted by Hitsugaya).Bleach anime; Episode 46 Both Momo and Izuru Kira presented Renji with the news of his promotion to the 6th Division as their new lieutenant. Ikkaku Madarame told Renji that, due to his promotion, he was now closer to Rukia in status and that he should renew his friendship with her. Izuru also informed him that Rukia was being stationed in the Human World, and Momo urged Renji to go after her before it was too late, but Renji refused, stating that it wasn't official until the ceremony anyway, and that he'd rather surprise her with his new promotion after she returned.Bleach anime; Episode 100''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 0.side B - the rotator Plot Soul Society arc When we are initially introduced to Hinamori, she is the first to arrive to the lieutenants' meeting, and is sitting on the floor. She asks Renji if he’s seen Aizen anywhere, and when she admits that she’s noticed him acting weird lately and is near tears, Renji lies and denies the fact that he has just had a conversation about Rukia with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 80, pages 20-22 .]] The captain of the 10th Division, Tōshirō Hitsugaya has been one of Hinamori's close friends since they both lived in Rukongai. She still calls him "Hitsugaya-kun" sometimes, and only once does she call him her old nickname for him, "Shirō-chan," and that is when she is under severe stress. He is worried about Hinamori, and warns her to watch out for Gin before Aizen’s "murder."Bleach manga; Chapter 99, pages 17-18 As a result, Hinamori attacks Gin when Aizen’s body is discovered, and is countered by Izuru. She actually releases her Shikai when Izuru refuses to let her kill his captain. Hitsugaya arrives and stops both of them in an instant. He orders them to be restrained and to be imprisoned.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, page 7-17 Hinamori is desolate over the death of Aizen, but his last letter to her reaches her through Hitsugaya and his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Matsumoto points out that if the letter had been found by any of the other captains, she wouldn’t have been allowed to see it. The letter holds Aizen’s "secrets" and his knowledge of the conspiracy. However, it is a sham letter meant to blame Hitsugaya for everything, including Aizen's "death."Bleach manga; Chapter 103, pages 1-4 When Hinamori escapes from her cell, she goes after Hitsugaya, and Gin, who has arrived on the scene, merely laughs. Hitsugaya attempts to deal with Gin, but Hinamori tries to stop him. He hits her much harder than he means to, and in the fray with Gin that follows, Gin traps Hitsugaya in a situation that is either be killed or let Hinamori die. Hitsugaya realizes this too late, but fortunately Matsumoto reappears to stop Gin's sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 129-132 Hinamori is put back into a cell and a spell is put on her cell by Hitsugaya to keep others from attacking her. It is very difficult to break from the outside, but very easy to break from the inside. However, Hitsugaya didn't count on Hinamori’s determination to avenge Aizen and break the spell from the inside. She hides her presence and follows Hitsugaya and Matsumoto and is shocked to find the Central 46 massacred. She is reunited with Aizen briefly, but she is betrayed by him. He stabs her through the chest and she nearly dies.Bleach manga; Chapter 168-169 When Hitsugaya returns to the Central 46 Compound, he sees Hinamori’s body. He is surprised to see the one behind it all was Aizen and not Gin. Aizen's reasoning behind almost killing Hinamori was that he built her to not be able to live without him. He claims to have done her a favor by killing her. He tried to get other people to kill Hinamori, but that failed, so he was left with no choice but to kill her himself. Hitsugaya attacks Aizen. He is easily defeated. Fortunately, even that failed, and he abandoned Hinamori and Hitsugaya once Unohana and Isane showed up on the scene at the Central 46 Chambers.Bleach manga; Chapter 169-172 Arrancar arc She is seen briefly talking with Tōshirō Hitsugaya through a video monitor after Yamamoto debriefed Hitsugaya on Aizen’s plan concerning the King's Key, and the Head-Captain allows Momo to talk. Hitsugaya is somewhat surprised to see her up and asks her if she should be walking around. Momo tries to persuade him that she is better, though she still doesn't look it. Momo apologizes for not believing Hitsugaya and attacking him. Hitsugaya tells her not to worry about as it did not bother him. He also tells her to get back to bed so she can get rid of those bags under her eyes. Momo thanks Hitsugaya for accepting her apology until he tells her, even if she isn't one she looks like a little kid, and if she doesn't sleep more she won't ever grow. Momo yells at him, telling him he isn't one who should talk about growing.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, page 4-9 Hitsugaya then reminds her that she is to call him Captain Hitsugaya. As Momo realizes the situation, she asks Hitsugaya if he is going to fight Captain Aizen. To which Hitsugaya says yes, she then asks if he is going to kill Captain Aizen, and then begs him to save Aizen. She explains that what Captain Aizen is doing is bad, but she bets he has a good reason. Expressing her belief that Gin or someone else is forcing him to engage in his actions. She is quickly knocked out by Yamamoto, who hands over her care to his lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe. Yamamoto apologizes to Hitsugaya, saying he was just respecting her wishes allowing her to speak but it was perhaps too soon.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, page 10-13 Fake Karakura Town arc She suddenly appears in the battle of Fake Karakura Town, launching a fireball through Tobiume at Apacci, who was about to attack Rangiku Matsumoto. She declares herself as Aizen's enemy; Matsumoto, however, worries slightly, as she still addresses him as 'Captain'. Upon disclosing her method of sneaking up on Apacci to Tier Harribel's Fracción, namely through using her mastery of Kidō to conceal her presence, she engulfs the three in an explosion caused by her applying Tobiume to a "Kidō net".Bleach manga; Chapters 333-334 However, the Arrancar use their Resurrección to heal themselves and then combine their powers to counter attack. Each of them sacrifice their left arm and use them to form a creature with an ability they call Quimera Parca. Apacci claims that it's name is "Ayon", and Rangiku tries to defend herself against the creature, but it tears through the right side of her abdomen, severely injuring her. Momo tries to save Rangiku, and is fast enough to capture her in a star-shaped Kidō net, but the creature attacks Momo as well, taking her out with one punch to her stomach, stating that all of her bones are broken. She is saved by the timely arrival of Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi.Bleach manga; Chapters 335-337 Later, Izuru proceeds to heal them. He heals Rangiku first and tells Momo to hang on. Momo replies, saying that Rangiku is seriously injured and he should heal her first.Bleach manga; Chapter 337 After the Espada prove unable in Aizen's eyes to defeat the Shinigami, he decides to enter the fight himself. As Hitsugaya manages to land a strike through the chest and it appears that Aizen is finally struck down, Aizen reveals to have already been using his Zanpakutō's hypnotic powers well before the fight started, somehow tricking Hitsugaya to stab Momo instead.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, page 12 Ten days after Aizen's defeat, a member of the 12th Division reveals that Momo is undergoing organ regeneration in their squad.Bleach manga; chapter 423, page 7 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc While the captains are in a meeting, the lieutenants gather and discuss the situation with the Vandenreich and recent disappearances of Hollows and Rukongai residents. Momo listens as Izuru deduces that Shinigami were likely involved in the disappearance of the Rukongai denizens.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, page 4 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Momo is proficient enough to cross swords with other lieutenant-level Shinigami. While she is capable enough in swordsmanship to attain her high-level seated position, she knowingly states when facing Harribel's Fracción that she knows she is not strong enough to combat them using her swordsmanship skills, instead sneaking up on them and using Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 18 Shunpo: Hinamori is skilled enough in the use of Shunpo that she can keep up with lieutenant-level Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 238 Kidō Expert: Momo, like Izuru, but unlike Renji, excels at Kidō. Momo is a Kidō master as stated by Captain Hitsugaya and Izuru. Her abilities reach to such a pinnacle that she can devise ways to use multiple spells in conjunction with each other (as well as her Zanpakutō) to make a unique way in which to attack and incapacitate her opponents. In this way she can make common spells all her own.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 16 She is also able to use a single Kidō technique on two separate targets at once.Bleach anime; Episode 239 Hinamori also has some skill with healing Kidō. Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 15 High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Momo boasts a high spiritual energy. Skilled Tactician: Knowing her own limitations in direct battle, Momo has shown herself able to compensate for it through crafty combination attacks (such as when she caught Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci in a Kidō net). By using her mastery of Kidō, Momo is able to attack in a number of versatile ways.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 18 Zanpakutō Tobiume redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Tobiume (spirit). : In its sealed state, Tobiume takes the form a regular katana with the only slight difference being the five-petal flower designs stamped on the rectangular tsuba with a light red handle. Her Zanpakutō is a Fire-type.Bleach book of SOULs, page 131 *'Shikai': The command for its Shikai is . When its Shikai is activated, Tobiume's blade straightens and produces two jutte-like prongs (three in the anime) along its length at various intervals.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, pages 10-12''Bleach'' anime; Episode 35 :Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Tobiume releases exploding fire balls from its blade. The release of a fireball is accompanied by a sound, similiar to a seagull cry. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Appearance in other media Momo Hinamori has appeared as a playable character in many games. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, she is capable of using high-level Kidō, such as Kurohitsugi. Censorship In episode 60 of the original Japanese broadcast of the anime, the blade that thrust into Momo by Aizen is censored. However, this was later uncensored in the Adult Swim broadcast and Viz Media's home video releases. Trivia *In the fourth character popularity poll, Hinamori was ranked 6th with 4102 votes, while in the Zanpakutō poll, her Zanpakutō, Tobiume, placed 23rd, tying with Szayel Aporro Granz's Fornicarás. *In the anime, when Momo appears to aid Rangiku against Harribel's Fracción, when Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun all release their Zanpakutō, Momo draws hers from its sheath and at the same time, it goes to its Shikai form without Momo calling the release command.Bleach anime; Episode 224 Quotes * (Thinking about Sōsuke Aizen) "Captain Aizen's words... his voice... Captain's everything calms my restless spirit. I'm so glad I came... I'm so lucky to serve under you, Captain Aizen."Bleach manga; Chapter 100, page 12 * (To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "Please save Captain Aizen. What Captain Aizen is doing is bad, but I bet he has a good reason for it. Yeah, that's it... Surely Captain Ichimaru or someone is forcing him..."Bleach manga; Chapter 224, page 16 *(To Rangiku Matsumoto) "Don't worry Rangiku-san, I have put on my lieutenant badge and come here today as the lieutenant of the 5th Division. But what that means is that I am acting as the person in charge of the members of the 5th Division, not as a subordinate of Captain Aizen, because he is an enemy of Soul Society"Bleach manga; Chapter 334, pages 10-11 *(To Rangiku Matsumoto, Tobiume and Haineko) "I can't wait until I'm older. There's nothing great about being young. Being young means that you're still naive. That's why it feels like you're soaring in the sky or sinking beneath the ocean when someone you admire betrays you. Those emotions control your entire life and can make you lose sight of who you are. By growing older, your heart grows more experienced. You grow one step further away from being controlled by your feelings and are able to keep from soaring through the sky or sinking to the depths of the ocean. That's what it means to grow older." Battles & Events *Momo Hinamori vs. Izuru Kira *Conspiracy Revealed: End Game *Visored Training *Rangiku Matsumoto & Momo Hinamori vs. Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose & Cyan Sung-Sun *Battle of the Chimera: Gotei 13 vs. Ayon *Sōsuke Aizen vs. The Gotei 13 & The Visored *The Rebellion Begins: Rise of Muramasa *Rangiku Matsumoto & Momo Hinamori vs. Haineko & Tobiume *Return of the Zanpakutō Spirits References Titles Navigation de:Momo Hinamori es:Momo Hinamori fr:Momo Hinamori Category: Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Shinigami Lieutenants Category: Female